


The Beginning: How Peter and Tony Met

by Not_Your_Deers



Series: The Avengers Love Peter [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Your_Deers/pseuds/Not_Your_Deers
Summary: After all of the Avengers meet Peter as Peter and as Spider-Man they want to learn more about how Peter and Tony met. This leads to Peter and Tony starting story time. Nonsense shall ensue, after all telling a story with Tony Stark can never be easy can it.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Avengers Love Peter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449490
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	The Beginning: How Peter and Tony Met

**Author's Note:**

> Okay my lovely readers here is where that mean little cliffhanger starts. I hope you all enjoy. Yes in case any of you were wondering most of the lines in this chapter are actual dialogue from Captain America: Civil War. Stay positive in these boring times.
> 
> Disclaimer: Everything read that is recognized is probably form Marvel. Most everything written is. No I do not own Marvel. I wish i did that would be great. I am not Disney nor am I Stan Lee.

“Okay the story starts..” I paused for dramatic effect.

“Kid if you’re going to tell the story get on with it.” Dad commented while taking a sip of his coffee.

“Fine. It was the start of my freshman year. I was walking to mine and May’s apartment when I found this really nice DVD player. When I reached the building I noticed this crazy car parked outside.

“Hey May.”

“Hey Peter how was school?”

“Okay, there's this crazy car parked outside.” With that Tony turned and faced me.”

“Did that really happen?”

“Yes.” Dad and I said at the same time.

“The first thing that dad said to me was, ‘Oh Mr. Parker.’ Like this is a normal occurrence, walking in having Tony freaking Start sitting on your couch eating a walnut date loaf.”

“Yeah kid don’t let May make another one of those.”

“I will tell her you said that.” The Avengers sat in rapt attention listening to every word.

“Wait you just showed up at his house?”

“Yes, I showed up at his house.”

“Natasha spoke entering the room, “So that’s where you went.”

“Yup I went and got the Spider-Kid.”

“Can I go back to my story?” I almost whined.

“Sure Kid.”

“Thank you. Yeah meeting your hero at fourteen resulted in this for me. ‘Um.. What, What are you? Hey I’m Peter.’ Eloquent am I right.” This caused the Avengers to laugh or only smile in the case of two assassins.

“To which I replied with the ever so careless, ‘Tony.’ This caused even more mumbling from Petey.

“Yeah it did. Forming a full sentence was not possible for me that day. ‘Wait what are you what are you, you were you doing here?” I couldn’t talk much. I was starstruck.”

“I had to try and not laugh. It was pretty funny. ‘It’s about time we met. You’ve been getting my emails right?’ The kid looked so lost.

“It’s not funny Dad, I had no idea what you were talking about. ‘Yeah Yeah regarding…’ Luckily for me Aunt May cut me off.”

“You didn’t tell me about the grant.”

“It’s about the grant.”

“The September foundation.”

“Right.”

“Yeah remember you applied?.”

“Yeah.’ I was so lost by this point all I could give were one word answers. Dad I have to say you are surprisingly good at lying on the spot.”

“Years of practice kid. Years of practice. ‘I approved so now we’re in business.’”

“You didn’t tell me what’s up with that? You’re keeping secrets now from me now?

“I have to say you have not known fear and wrath until Aunt May finds out you’ve been lying to her for months. ‘I just know how much you love surprises so i thought I would let you know what. Anyway what did I apply for?’ In all actuality i was hoping that this would call you on your crap dad. Just saying.”

“Yeah I figured. ‘That’s what I’m here to hash out.’ It was so funny watching you dance in place in confusion.”

“Yeah whatever Dad. ‘Hash hash it out okay.’ You are so lucky I haven't punched you for what you said about Aunt May. Seriously, there are just some things you don’t say in front of a kid and what you said on the way back to my apartment from the airport is one of them.”

“I know but I have to keep up the infamous Playboy Tony Stark image. ‘It’s so hard for me to believe that she’s someone's aunt.’ Well it was still true.”

“What did he say Peter?” Clint asked with a look of piqued interest.

“I asked if she was wearing something skimpy.” I gasped and pushed dad off of his bar stool.

“Dad. Stop saying that!!”

“Never. Your reaction is priceless. Do you still have the video alibi we made from your little excursion.”

“Well we come in all shapes in sizes you know.”

“Dad being dad had to comment on the loaf he was eating. ‘As walnut date loaves go this is exceptional.’ I had to stop him from continuing because I knew this could go bad. ‘Can I stop you there. This grant has money involved or whatever no?’ In reality this is a very valid question. I had to make it seem like I had some semblance of what was happening.

“We actually kept up this ruse for several minutes. ‘Yeah, yeah it’s pretty well funded.”

“Wow.’ All I could say is wow. Dad being who he is had to make the next comment. ‘Look who you’re talking to. Okay five minutes with him.’ He asked May who of course wasn’t going to say no to Tony Stark. ‘Sure.’ Yeah the next thing I know I was escorting Tony Stark to my room. To say this is when life got crazy would be a lie.”

“Peter when did life get crazy?” Bruce asked out of pure intrigue.

“When I got bit by a radioactive spider.” I said nonchalantly causing an uproar from the team.

“You got bit by a radioactive spider?” Bruce asked worried.”

“Well I think it was radioactive. I mean it was a spider getting genetically mutated by Oscorp scientists. It escaped from it’s cage and came down from the ceiling and bit me. The spider is actually what inspired my costume coloring in the first place.”

“How did it do that Peter?” Steve asked paling from my story.

“It looked like a red and blue black widow. It was really awesome. I actually drew it after i got better.”

“Better?” Dad asked not having heard this part of the story before.”

“Yeah. I got really sick afterwards. Then a couple days later I woke up didn’t need my glasses, I could hear the baby several apartments away, I could crawl up my wall and I had gotten an insane six pack as a result.”” I lifted my shirt as proof.

“I think I should run some tests. We could learn so much more than what we know.” Bruce said to Dad, piquing Dad’s scientist side.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay that was chapter one. i will be breaking this down by scene. Chapter two will be what takes place in Peter's room. I will update who knows when. I mean it took almost a full year for me to finish The Avengers Meet.
> 
> The Gryffindor ❤


End file.
